The Only Flower Chasing After Him
by 5namida
Summary: It first started with him stealing something valuable from my good friend. And I have been chasing after him ever since. [A short one-shot fanfic]


**Disclaimer**: Qin's moon is a CG animated TV series in China, produced by Hangzhou StarQ. The only things I own are my fanfic and my original character (OC).

**Author's note**: This is for my top favorite male character, Dao Zhi! And this is my second one-shot fic for Qin's Moon!

The beginning part of this is a first person point of view and then later it becomes a third person point of view.

And there is no spoiler here. Enjoy reading!

* * *

**The Only Flower Chasing After Him**

How many years had it been?

"Dao Zhi, come back here!" my voice shouted hoarsely, almost cracking.

The sound of grass rustled and being tramped on was unsettlingly as my exhaust breaths. Above my head, I tracked the tree branches that shook each time I ran under them and the green leaves shattered downward. I raced through the forest, keeping my eyes to where that silly man was heading.

However, his movements were unpredictable, I could barely see his body. He simply was too fast for me, no matter how long I trained.

It first started with him stealing something valuable from my good friend. I tried to stop him, following the direction he took. But he was already gone when I took pursuit. I remembered the details of his face that day. Yes, I bothered to bear in mind of that _petty_ thief.

His semi-long brown hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, his shorter ruffled hair seemed like soft fur on his head, and two strands of his bangs were over the opposite sides of his high cheekbones. He had a bit of a thick smiley lips and playful, yet decisive slanted eyes. The hues of his eye pupils were gray.

I lost track of my own age when I met him as well. Uncertain, I believed I was just a young woman around the twenties by now. My thin, long hair was simply left untied and the longest length touched the lowest of my back. My bangs parted from the center of my forehead, touching my cheeks where they reached to my collarbone.

With the sound of the escaping thief coming to a stop and I paused in my steps to take a couple of deep breaths. I was annoyed as _hell_.

My eyes lifted up and the thief had just leaped on a tree branch a few yards from where I was, wearing the same, old carefree smile. His feet were steadied on the branch, his knees bent and his arms on his legs.

"Your name was Kaimei, right?" he asked with an amused spark in his eyes. I once told him that was my name I went by. Just _once_ though and that slightly made me happy he actually made an effort to remember it himself. "How do we keep running into each other like this?"

_Because I was always going after you!_ Obviously that was the only reason. And then I requested earnestly, "Give _it_ back."

Dao Zhi heaved out of sigh as if he was tired all of the running and chasing. "Give what back?" he asked, appearing honestly forgetful.

I knew there was no more meaning to demand for him to return it back to me anymore. It was such a long time ago. I did not even know if my friend was still alive or not. The flames of war seemed to have buried her. However, the fact that I wanted something to remember my friend by, whose face was disappearing from my poor memory, was something I intended to accomplish by getting it back from the damn thief.

"You know what it is!" I retorted now. I should be lucky the thief even stopped to chat with me. He only did that once before when I had given him my name for the first time.

Raising his closed hand to his right cheek, he leaned his head on it. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he shrugged. "Really."

And I was annoyed all over again. Enough with trying to use only words, time for some action to force him to return it to me.

With my left hand, I lashed it out to my left. Dao Zhi's eyes widened with shock the moment glowing golden, thin wires struck toward him rapidly. He jumped off the tree branch to dodge swiftly just as I clutched my fingers into a fist and brought it down to tug the wires to cut the tree branch where he previously was. I glared unfavorably as that part of the tree fell to the ground loudly.

These golden, thin wires were made from my internal energy, which channeled to form from the tips of my fingers. If I willed enough, I could only extend it about fifty feet at most. Not far _enough_ for me though.

And Dao Zhi had just jumped out of my limit so I dashed after him. He was still in the air, so this was my chance to take the grasshopper down to the ground!

He glanced over his shoulder to me whereas I prepared my right hand. "Since when did you learn Martial Arts?!" he asked surprisingly, almost landing in another tree branch.

"After our fifth encounter!" I yelled, not wanting to lose my opening. I swung both of my hands this time, hoping to just grab his leg to pull him.

But then he turned his body in the air, his front facing the bright sky, and he threw something flat, round and sharp to knock most of my wires away. Hearing myself grunting with displeasure, my remaining wires flying at him missed as he danced around them while still in the air. And his flat, round, spinning weapon flew to return to his right hand. It seemed to be some kind of a dual spinner.

"Damn it," I hissed, picking up my speed.

The thief chuckled uneasily as he flipped and landed on the lowest branch of a tree. "Okay, I guess this is goodbye," he waved to bid his farewell. Sounded like he rather not stayed any longer.

I snapped the moment he turned around and ran off over the other branches of the trees. With my wires, I swung my right hand to cut the trunks one by one. "Dao Zhi!" I exclaimed, feeling myself heating up with rage.

He never spoke a word. The noises of the trees falling around me were loud and Dao Zhi jumped to the ground and dashed within a flash. I bit my lower lip and continued to run. My wires disappeared on my will and I pressed on, trying to catch up with him.

I swear; I would chase after him until the ends of the earth if I had to!

.

~ The following day ~

~ 第二天 ~

.

Up the forests, mountains, and rivers, Dao Zhi made for his way deep within the wild where the secret city was located. He let out a couple of laughs, enjoying moving in the speed of sound. And perhaps enjoying about that particular woman chasing him like her life depended on it.

Scary woman. He wished he never saw her again, however he did wanted to brag about all of this to his friends once more. About a woman who kept pursing him and never letting go until she caught him.

Landing on a pathless road on his two feet, he stood up straight as soon as he saw his female friend walking out of a cave four meters away.

She was a woman with very long and gorgeous white hair. Her silver-white headdress with jewels shimmered like freezing wind, just as her blue eyes were the same. But her smile was as warm as the sun. Friendly and approachable.

"Xiao Zhi, where have you been?" she inquired, standing where she was.

He smiled and took a step, but it was a fast step as he now stood right beside her as if he teleported. "A woman chased me yesterday, delaying a _lot_ of time," he explained with a goofy smirk.

Of course, she did not believe him and gave him a teasing smile. "You're still on about that?" she asked as she tilted her head.

"It's true!" Dao Zhi remarked with his mouth opened. All of his friends thought the same, that they did not believed a woman would ever go after a guy like him. "She's the same woman who had been after me for many months! You know, the one with the black hair?"

A lot of women had black hair. The whitehair woman giggled with her hand to her chin. She looked away to the cave and merely smiled, her hands clasped over her belly.

"Xuenu, you have to believe me!" he suddenly became desperate, his hand gesturing around to present something. "This time, she _has_ Martial Arts!"

"Your story sounds even more ridiculous now," she fixed her teasing eyes on him. He frowned and sighed with defeat. "…Kaimei, was it?"

With a bright smile, he nodded back and forth, "Yeah! Her!"

Xuenu chuckled at him, shaking her head. "That is the only thing clever about you, for thinking up such a name," she commented almost childishly.

Another sigh of defeat. Spinning with his left foot, he had begun walking off. "Okay, fine," he waved to dismiss the subject. "No one will ever believe me anyway." Just how many times had he declared that though?

The thief strolled to the cave and passed another friend who just walked out, but he was too depressed to greet the person and walked on.

Xuenu giggled again and her eyes met the gaze of the man who exited the mouth of the cave with slight curiosity. His long brown hair touched his shoulder blades and his bangs covered a bit of his left eye and the rest of his left cheek. "Don't mind Xiao Zhi," she told him as he walked up to her. "He's just being his usual, silly self."

Through the cave that was filled with fire torches, Dao Zhi let out one more sigh and his hands behind his head. He walked quietly and then frowned.

The idea of women following after him _was_ ridiculous. He knew that, but his story was true! And _that_ woman was the only one who chased after him so many times. And she was the only woman who had not yet let him off.

But that was just because he stole something long ago. Not that he could even recall it now. Therefore, that woman did not count much as someone who was _interested_ in him.

After all, his heart already belonged to someone else.

.

~ END ~

~ 终 ~

.

* * *

**Author's note**: Sorry if you see any mistakes here! I always have problems with grammar too.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
